thefacultyfandomcom-20200213-history
Trivia
This was done in the order of the movie to the best of memory. Add what IMDb missed! #At one point, the principal suggests saving money by reusing the set from "Our Town". The joke in this is that Thornton Wilder's "Our Town" has no set. #The car Zeke drives is a 1970 Pontiac GTO. #The role of Delilah was originally written for Charisma Carpenter. She turned it down because she felt the role was too similar to her character Cordelia on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Sarah Michelle Gellar, the title star of Buffy, also turned down a role in The Faculty. #The girl student with the black top and tan skirt who laughs at Elijah Wood getting his nuts smashed into a flagpole was Austin rocker Sarah Talbot, who at the time was the front woman for The Hollywood Wife Beaters. Laughing at Wood was her idea and the director kept it in. #Tina Rodriguez: the tattooed girl whom Marybeth asks where the office is, is director Robert Rodriguez' sister. #When Casey nurses his wounds in the bathroom at the beginning of the movie, graffiti above his head reads, Tito & Tarantula. This is the band of Tito Larriva, who has composed music and acted in director Robert Rodriguez's other movies, Desperado ''and ''From Dusk Till Dawn. #''Harry Jay Knowles'': The bespectacled, red-haired teacher having his injury examined by Nurse Harper (Salma Hayek). Knowles is a longtime friend of Robert Rodriguez and a fellow resident of Austin, Texas, where this movie was filmed. #Jon Stewart plays Prof. Edward Furlong in this movie. Actor Edward Furlong played John Connor in Terminator 2: Judgment Day, chased by the T-1000 Terminator played by Robert Patrick (Coach Joe Willis). #When Prof. Furlong is talking to Nurse Harper and she rebuffs him, he says, "Maybe I should just put a pen in my eye." Later in the movie, that's exactly what Zeke does. #In a scene where students are being called to the principal's office, one name called is Thomas Nix. In reality, Tommy Nix is one of director Robert Rodriguez's friends from college. He helped Rodriguez write his second feature Roadracers. #Near the end, Marybeth refuses to take the alien drug test by saying she's allergic. Jordana Brewster's character Delilah says, "Yeah, and I'm Portuguese." In real life, Brewster can speak fluent Portuguese. #The high school band in the football scene is from Austin High School in Austin, Texas, which is the high school that President George W. Bush's ''daughters, ''Barbara Bush and Jenna Bush, attended. #A lot of the filming was done at the high school in Lockhart, Texas. The football team was used and the city was told to show up for the football game and were given fake t-shirts to wear in the stands. #At the end of the movie when Delilah is showing Casey newspapers and magazines of him as a hero, the date on the Hornet Weekly is October 6th 1998. Since the day was 1 month later (if I did the math right), that would make the movie starting on September 2nd, which was a Wednesday in 1998; making the 6th of October a Tuesday. It was also the date where Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring was stabbed by one of the Nazgul on Weathertop. #At the end of the credits it is shown Prof. Furlong is alive but with a with a eyepatch and with a bandaged hand, probably because he's missing some fingers. He was also enjoying a pink donut. #In exchange for product placement in this film for clothier Tommy Hilfiger's fashion line, the teens from the movie's cast appeared together in a TV commercial & print ad campaign for Tommy Jeans throughout 1998. #''Elijah Wood, Clea DuVall, Jordana Brewster'' and Shawn Hatosy appear in the music video for "Another Brick in the Wall, part 2", performed by the Class of '99, which is featured in the film's soundtrack. In keeping with her character Stokley, Clea DuVall does not lip sync the lyrics with her co-stars.